Rose family
by i'm awesome at singing
Summary: What if a family much like the foster clan came to the same town as the fosters? But they only have three children. Will the Rose and the foster clan be able to live peacefully or Will both of their families come crashing down on them? *full sum inside* parings oc x oc, oc x Jesus,(you decide) Lena X stef Don't like don't read, it's easy


Sum: What if a family much like the foster clan came to the same town as the fosters? But they only have three children. Will the Rose and the foster clan be able to live peacefully or Will both of their families come crashing down on them? Oh and also what if by chance two of the kids are twins two girls through. The other kid is a female also. But, you see the twins got in more trouble than anyone would count. Jade and Jane. But yet the other kid Fire was kinda shy so she hid in the background most of the time in school, yet at home she was loud and always had to say something about everything. And what if at school Callie became friends with Fire and invited her and her family over after talking with Stef and Lena who finally agreed to meet this Rose family. So, when Stef and Lena find out that the rose family also has two women as parents they thought that it was going to be easy, but what they didn't know was that Maraina and Jesus would kinda freak out in a good way because that the rose family had a pair of twins just like them. And how will they react when they learn that both women works with a tv company that only plays anime and cartoons. And what if Jesus starts to get an interest in Fire? Well they date or not? READERS CHOICE!

* * *

Two women glanced down at their three adopted children that was all sixteen. The slightly older women was black had brown hair and she had black eyes. Under her left eye there was a mole. She was dressed in an anime shirt that says 'anime is awesome' in black and some jeans. The slightly younger women was white had brown hair and brown eyes. Where the other women had her mole she had a small scar. She was dressed in a red hoodie and some jeans. The slightly older women was named Melina, The slightly younger women was named Jinx. Two of the children were twins Jane and Jade. Jade had black hair and green eyes. She had a Pikachu shirt on and jeans with sneakers. Jane had blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a Pikachu hoodie on and jeans with the same sneakers as Jade. The other kid was a female, Fire. She had brown hair and green eyes, but most people didn't see that because she had glasses on. She had a shirt that says 'anime + music rocks' and jeans, Her shoes were sneakers too.

"Jane, Jade, Fire we are going to go to a new town and you guys are going to go to a new school" Jinx said to the three children softly the reason being was because Melina's and Jinx's boss had promoted them, and wanted them closer to the building.

"Why the heck do we have to move? I like it here now everyone knows us!" Jade and Jane said at the same time while Fire just nodded her head. She didn't want to add on to what the twins were saying.

"Because you're mother and I got a job promotion and our boss wants us closer to the building and you're stuff is already at the house we will be living in" Melina and Jinx said together making Jane, Jade, and Fire blink but they just nodded. They all headed to the car, The three kids all thinking '_i wonder what it's going to be like there.'_

* * *

Meanwhile at the foster household, Stef and Lena was trying to get the kids to be nice to Jade, Jane, and Fire when they got to the school. Jude and Callie was just ok with the idea but was going to do what the two said because they didn't want the two to get mad. But, Brandon, Mariana, Jesus weren't ok or happy with that idea.

"Come on! Mariana, Jesus you guys should be happy with that idea! They have a pair of twins just like you two, well they're just girls but still.." Lena trailed off as she rubbed the back of her neck, which the comment just made both twins even more annoyed.

"That's not the point, wouldn't you told us sooner!?" Mariana snapped at both women and went up the steps to her and Callie's shared room. Both Stef and Lena didn't know how to react as they went to their shared room, But not before telling the kids not including Mariana that they would treat the kids how they wanted to, just don't beat them up.

The next day at school, Callie was waiting out in the hall for all three kids to talk to them at less, but she only saw Fire. She knew what the girls looked like thanks to her foster moms, Callie had to admit that it still sounded weird for her to say. She noticed Fire leaving the office and walked up to Fire.

"Hello, I'm Callie" Callie said fire even though she already knew what her name was, she still figured that it would be rude not to talk to her this way.

"Hello Callie, I'm Fire It's nice to meet you." Fire said to Callie with a small smile on her face, making Callie slightly smile also. Fire heard the bell ring.

"Well, I can show you to class because it seems like you're in my classes" Callie says heading to class while Fire follows after her the class being music. Fire loved music, She just hated to play anything in front of people. The teacher though wanted to hear Fire sing or anything.

"Miss rose.. do you want to sing or anything?" The teacher asked fire when she sat down. Fire shook her head no.

"No, I don't want to Mr..?" Fire asked and trailed off because she remembered that she didn't know the teacher's name making everyone but the teacher and Caille laugh.

"Mr, Lee" The teacher said making Fire's eyes widen. Fire started to remember that night.

* * *

_Fire was in a house because the people who paired the children with houses send her to this house. It wasn't like she hated or liked it. In fact it was right in the middle, but that was before the man that owned the house came home from work. Whenever he came home, He would see Fire sitting on the couch and get mad at her because he told her to stay in her room until he said so, This night was no difference. When the man came home, He saw Fire on the couch sleeping. The man had to admit that she looked cute when she slept -for a 12 year old- but that she would have to be woken up because of the fact that she disobeyed him. _

_"GET UP YOU LAZY GIRL!" The man screamed into her ear making Fire jump and wake up. _

_"Hm, W-what is it M-Mr Lee?" Fire asked with a small sutter because she always did that with a few words. _

_"I told you to stay in your room until I said so" The man, Mr lee said. Mr lee was a middle aged man, but he didn't have the gray hair to make people think that he was. He had jet black hair and blue eyes. He also had a huge scar on his forehead. He was dressed in a black suit and had on black sneakers, after all he was a lawyer.  
_

_"but y-you also said t-that I could c-come out and g-get food when I w-was hungry just as l-long as i p-put my dish i-in the dishwasher s-so I went a-and got some f-food and ate i-it and put m-my dish away b-but i must h-have fallen asleep i-i'm so sorry M-Mr lee" Fire explained as she looked down.  
_

_Mr lee knew that he also said that when she had gotten to the house and a bunch of other stuff. But, he was done with this lie after all she used it all the time. _

_"Fire I don't beileve you, Do you know what that means?" Mr lee asked the 12 year old Fire. _

_Fire's eyes widen. "Please n-not that! Anything b-but that!" Fire begged to the elder man, but Mr lee wasn't going to have that begging. He walked over towards her, who was backing up. _

_Mr lee finally got Fire backed in a corner, He grinned as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked it to the ground making Fire go on the ground also. The last thing Fire saw was Mr lee grinning down at her as his eyes trailled down her, then darkness. _

_When Fire woke up She was back in the building she first came to when she was 8, She glanced around and was in a chair, Mr Lee in a chair besides her and a child worker in front of them. _

_"Miss, this girl here tried to push herself on me I demand that she go to a different foster house!" Mr lee yelled. _

_"That's not T-true.." Fire said quietly, but loud enough her them to hear her._

* * *

Fire was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the bell ring, As she was about to get up Mr lee stopped her up asking her something.

"Miss Rose could I see you?" Before Fire knew what was going on, all the kids were gone. But, she saw a glimpse of Callie in the hallway probably waiting for someone that wasn't her.

Fire gulped as she was in the same room as the same person who tried to knock her out then have his way with her. What was she going to do?...

* * *

A/N here Just so you know, well the people that read my other stories that I haven't quite been updating them, that's because I don't know what to do with them. So, if you have an idea please PM and PM me only what story it is and what you're idea is. I will gladly see if I think them, which I think I well because y'all are very good at coming up with ideas, and if you're fast enough I'll use you're idea and you're idea only (if I get a few ideas for one story) well, if I can't find a use for the other ideas.

Which, you probably also know that this is also different style on story type that I use but for my black bird story. This is because I'm sorry to tell y'all but I'm kinda in a dark place, and I like to write and I mostly just write fanfictions. So, why not put that darkness for some use and put it into a story that might as well get better with a bad past of one of the new main characters! Oh and Melina and Jinx's looks are based on two of my friends. Which I love to death. But BUT i'm not saying that I don't love all of my friends!

Because I love each and every one of my fans and followers. Both on this site and a site called Quotev.


End file.
